Bleach: The Madness Arc
by gandalf42
Summary: join Ichigo and co as they are forced to work alongside Aizen to fight a new foe. Enter the army of the Eye. can Ichigo work alongside his enemy? will they defeat the child of madness? Part 1 of 3 on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Three eyed madness

Summary: a new Arc begins. Ichigo Kurosaki continues his battle against Aizen. However during the battle at fake Karakura town both side are attacked by forces that should not exist. Led by Nomad they seek control over all planes of the universe. Forced to work together can Ichigo and Aizen defeat the child of the goddess of madness. All begins in part 1 of the gorgon trilogy.

If your submitting a Oc they must be a villain or neutral character as its soul society and Hueco Mundo vs. the glaring eye forces.

Follow this template if submitting a OC

Name: Nomad Orken

Age: unknown

Appearance: long black hair reaching just below his shoulders. Pale skin and yellow eyes and long forked tongue. He wears a old overcoat that is open at the front revealing his bare chest wear in the centre a red eye is tattooed. He also wears black slacks plus a pair of worn combat boots. He is exactly 6 foot tall.

Personality: a odd creature being a child of a goddess, he is extremely powerful being though he hates showing off and believes if someone to challenge him they have to have his respect. He does suffer from fits of madness on occasion though he looks on it as a positive aspect of himself. He cares for his subordinates as if they were his children and wont hesitate to avenge them or protect them

Powers and Weapon: the Medusa Blade. His mothers sword is a potent weapon of pure energy though it looks like a simple long sword one cut will begin the petrifaction process which encases his enemies in a stone shell if it is broken the person trapped is broken along with it. If he touches a foe with the blades hilt he can pass a piece of his madness onto them.

Rank within the Eye: ( this is the position of the OC in the glaring eye army. Only four characters can take the rank of Cobra ( think the Espada )though there is ten lower positions need filling.) Nomad is ranked Head Serpent and commands the entire Glaring eye forces.

Okay so use the template if sending a character. ANYTHING can be sent as long as its plausible. So it can be mythical creature ( along as they have a human form ) hopefully I will see some characters soon. Once I have the 4 Cobras I will start the story. Gandalf42 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys Thank you for sending in the OC's. the Cobra ranks are filled. So that leaves ten spots for the lower class Vipers open. For those who don't know the ranks here they are

Head serpent: Nomad Orken

Cobra 1: Alex Nightshade

Cobra 2: Calthrope Giles

Cobra 3: Kazahima Mifune

Cobra 4: Victor Cross

Vipers; ( 1-10 are open )

Once the ten viper ranks are filled I will upload the 3rd chapter as iam starting chapter 1 and 2 today

So Thanks again and as each OC appears the creator will be credited

Gandalf42 out for now.


	3. the battle begins

Deep within the world only known as the void. Great and powerful beings gather for the first time, eager to here their masters call. The four sat around a table of polished black steel imprinted with their masters coat of arms the glaring eye. The one known as Mifune spoke first,

" The boss is taking his sweet time." his voice was merely a whisper but of course it echoed in the large chamber and his companions winced, hoping the boss did not hear the remark.

" Silence Kazahima, talking with the divine takes time…are would you rather end up a decoration in the mistress garden." Mifune smirked at his companions fear. " Is that a challenge Alex, you know I love a good fight and I will get the rank I deserve." the youngest warrior went to draw his blade but then the great doors opened. The four stood and bowed their heads when the master strode into the chamber. Even Mifune felt cowed.

Nomad Orken was a being to be feared, despite the friendly smile and calm reaitsu that could put even Aizen Souske to shame. But the four respected their commander with utmost loyalty and he respected them in return.

" Evening gentleman." his voice was soft and kind almost musical. "Evening general." the four chorused. Nomad sat upon the open seat before nodding his trusted servants to sit and relax.

" I guess your wondering why I called this gathering? Any suggestions?" Nomad did this often and they knew why he was in a good mood. Victor Cross grinned a wolfish grin

" Who we invading this time Orken-sama?" Nomad smiled his serpentine smile showing the long fangs of pearly white.

" We are attacking the realm of the soul king and the realm of Hueco Mundo." Alex's eyes opened in surprise. Nomad saw the expression

" Yes my loyal Cobra you will have your revenge upon them." Nomad stood and with a concentrated blast of reaitsu that reached out to his legions. " we are the vanguard. Myself and the Cobras shall enter the so called human realm in a place called Karakura. The vipers shall remain here till called upon. Alex, Calthrope, Kazahima, Victor." each Cobra stood as their name was said. " we advance with the divine powers behind us. We will crush these false beings where they stand! ALL HAIL THE EYE!"

Fake Karakura town

Souske Aizen stood within his prison of fire as his forces battled the Shinigami. The Espada and their Fracciones were fighting well. Aizen felt something probe his reaitsu gently and he frowned. that's never happened before? Gin noticed his leaders frown.

" Something wrong Aizen-Taicho?" Aizen only nodded slightly. That energy was strong and familiar. Another Shinigami force? No they have most of their forces here and Shinji Hirako had no entered the town yet with his Visoreds. Wonderweiss was almost here with Fura. But this was stronger than both of them combined. " Gin call back the Espada."

" Err.. Aizen-Taicho" Gin was beginning to feel the massive spiritual force heading towards the fake town. Aizen noticed the Soetaicho had begun to gather the Shinigami. He senses it too. The prison ceased to exist as _ryuujin jakka _was called off and returned to its master. The Espada and Fracciones gathered around the three traitors facing where the energy was coming from.

"S-Stark." Lillinete said terrified as the sky began to crack and fade away. Stark put a comforting

Hand on her shoulder. " Its okay just relax" he said calmly he was feeling the strain as well. He glanced at his two fellow Espada. Tia and Barragan remained stoic faced as the sky suddenly shattered. The shockwave passed over them and Stark grabbed Lillinete before she was blown form the sky. Everyone braced themselves as the hurricane roared through their ranks.

Soifon watched as the town below them collapsed under the force of the reaitsu. Her eyes widened when several figures began to form from the wind. Four cocoon-like pods made from pure reishi hovered in the air. " What are they?" she said to no one in particular. No one gave a answer to focused on the unknown objects before a voice rang out from one of them.

" ooooh crap I hate crashing."

"oh shush Mifune its not bad." the centre pod began to crack and swell before a hand broke out. The clawed hand retracted back into the shell. Gin griped _Shinso _as the Espada drew their weapons, closely followed by the captains. Then the pods exploded forcing the Shinigami and Arrancars to flash step out of the blast radius as the two forces braced themselves for attack they saw four figures walk out. A boy looking no older than fifteen stood in the centre was a Shinigami much to everyone's surprise. Scratching the back of his head idly he looked straight towards Aizen.

" primary target sighted." he said almost bored " leave him to the boss when he gets here." the others nodded. The tallest with flaming red hair snorted then caught sight of Yamamoto. " Gramps is mine."

The next stranger ran a hand through his hair. Particularly the red stripe that ran through it.

" well I guess iam going to have to fight the other oldie and the sexy chick." he gestured to Barragan and Harribel. The Shinigami nodded catching Stark and Soifon's eye. The last one yawned covering his mouth with his clawed hand and said " I'll keep the DZ open for the boss." the tall one vanished before appearing in front of the Shinigami forces.

" Okay gramps want to take this somewhere else." Yamamoto nodded before flash stepping away.

Ichigo felt something off the moment he crossed blades with Ulquiorra and the Quarto had the same feeling. There was fighting in the real world but both Shinigami and Arrancars were calling for aid.

Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo away breaking the deadlock and closed his eyes. The synchronised awareness was barley working due to the ninth Espada's death but he got a signal and was soon looking through Lilinette's eyes. And almost gasped at what he saw. The town was destroyed, but what shocked him most was the fact the Espada and Shinigami were working together against some unseen force. Stark and the captain Soifon were barley keeping up with a dark Shinigami. Barragan and Harribel also fought a stranger with the help of Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Karakura is under attack." of course the teen would miss the meaning behind the words

"I know that!"

" Soul society and Aizen-sama are struggling against a new foe." The emerald gaze shifted to the women

" stay here Hueco Mundo is safe for now. Kurosaki I suggest you follow me." the Espada said blankly ignoring the boy and women's stares. Ichigo snarled in frustration if there's one thing he hated he knew the hollow was not lying. "Inoue stay here."

" Kurosaki-kun?" she asked worried she flushed when he grabbed her hand. " I will come back but our friends need help. Plus I knew you would be safe." he smiled leaving her blushing. Ulquiorra and Ichigo Flash stepped outside where the Arrancar opened a Garganta.

" I have sent word to the remaining Espada in Los Noches. They are heading to Karakura soon along with the captains. Rudobon will protect Orihime till we return. I suggest you prepare that mask of yours." Ichigo watched the Espada walk through the portal silently.

" Since when did you call Inoue by her first name… HEY WAIT UP."

Stark twisted avoiding the fatal blow but the blade ripped into his flesh nonetheless. Grunting he sonidoed away as Soifon crossed blades with the boy who called himself Alex. The boy was fast almost too fast as his fist caught Soifon in the stomach. The sound of ribs breaking crackled in the air and Soi gasped for air and blood flowed from her mouth. Holding her by her Obi Alex looked her into the eyes.

" Rule 1 of the assassin: become one with the foe." he casually threw her aside as Stark appeared behind him. Alex turned in time to duck the attack but caught the Cero in the chest. The blue energy engulfed the Cobra completely sending him crashing to the ground. Stark using the distraction sonidoed towards Soifon and caught her.

" did you get him?" she asked him very quietly. Speaking was causing her to much pain.

" No but I must get you to-ugh!" Soi watched in horror when a blade grew out of his chest in a fountain of blood. " Rule 2: attack when the foe least expects it." Alex pulled out his blade and watched almost sad as Stark and Soifon fell to the ground. What he was not expecting was a sword punching through his stomach. Looking down in annoyance he saw a child wearing a captains cloak and had snow-white hair. The captain looked up in surprise when Alex grabbed the blade tightly and the teal orbs growing in fear when the stranger snarled.

" _Uiruto Burakkurotasu _ _( wilt black lotus )"_

Hey guys the first chapter completed. Tell me what you think. Remember iam will to take advice to make the story better so review and let me know. Next time on Bleach.

_As the new allies continue their battle against the strange enemy, Ichigo joins the battle only to discover, the enemy has been waiting for his arrival and the great eye opens. How will Ichigo cope with this new enemy and will he overcome Nomad? Next chapter Ichigo and Ulquiorra vs. Nomad and Mifune vs. Yamamoto. _


	4. Authors note plus preveiw

Hey guys I am very glad to say I can start chapter three now I have a few Vipers and very cool ones at that I think I might settle with three more but tell me what you think should there be more Ocs? But heres the update on the positions.

Head serpent: Nomad Orken

Cobra 1: Alex Nightshade

Cobra 2: Calthrope Giles

Cobra 3: Kazahima Mifune

Cobra 4: Victor Cross

Viper 1: J Sheelal

Viper 2: Lilith

Viper 3: Chi Mori

Those are the positions for now I really hope to have a few more OC s but they have to be sent soon because I really want to get started on the next few chapters. So before I go here's a preview for the next chapter.

_Nomad looked down on the pale Arrancar with disdain. The medusa blade struck downwards and Ulquiorra waited for the blade to pierce his flesh. The sound of metal tearing flesh echoed through the pale sky and Ulquiorra wondered why he felt no pain. Hesitantly he opened his eyes and the sight before him showed someone had taken the strike and the blade had been driven to hilt into his saviour. His eyes widened when he recognised the long locks of emerald hair._

"_NEL!" _

Gandalf42 out.


	5. rise of the mantis knight

Rise of the Mantis Knight and enter the Snake

Ichigo was worried to say the least. The Reaitsu he felt while fighting Ulquiorra seemed to quell any bad feelings towards each other but drove them to hunt down the source. Ulquiorra was silent as they both ran through the Garganta. The Quarto despite his lack of emotions he felt uneasy, if the top three Espada were struggling against the interlopers along with the Gotei 13 then they were in serious trouble.

" OI ULQUIORRA!" both warriors turned at the shout and were surprised at seeing Noitora and a adult Nell catching up to them. The Quinto and former Tecera Espada were in their realised forms. Both were moving very fast and Ichigo and Ulquiorra had to dive to the side as they zoomed past. Ichigo stared wide eyed as Nell giggles reached his ears. Ulquiorra however shrugged and continued to run. The substitute Shinigami shook out of his daze and followed close behind. They did not get far when another voice echoed through the darkness.

" Ichigo grab on!" before the teen could figure out who it belonged too he felt a large hand grab his shirt and lifted him into the air and placed him on a very familiar purple eel. Bawabawa let out a loud honking noise before increasing his speed. Ichigo noticed most of his friends on the creatures back. Ishida, Chad and Renji plus a Arrancar he did not recognise. The hollow had unusual bright pink hair and bone glasses, but the fierce yellow gaze remained passive and fixed straight ahead before he saw his comrade running along side Bawabawa.

" Ah Ulquiorra any news from Karakura yet?" the Arrancar asked

" No the awareness is down. When we reach there Szyeal, use your release." the stoic hollow replied

" That bad eh?" the question went unanswered as they continued there journey. Ichigo felt the tension in the air. Though his friends did not speak he knew they had hundreds of questions but Ichigo asked one first.

" where's Rukia?" Renji answered in a heart beat

" She's with Kuchiki-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho. Kenpachi is following us soon with Kurosuchi. Ichigo whats up with the sudden emergency calls?" however Ulquiorra's statement stopped the teen from answering.

" we are here."

Nomad watched the battle unfold through the screening pool. His Cobras were fighting at only 30% strength but still they managed to hurt the enemy greatly. Two of their fighters were down and the others were on the verge of breaking. Mifune was have difficulty against the old man but Nomad would weaken his power seal so he can overcome his opponent. He was almost surprised at the amount of fighters the enemy had gathered. The vanguard obviously interrupted their so called winter war. However other forces where moving from Hueco Mundo and another primary target was with them. Only two beings out of these worlds could fight on par with the Cobras. One was Aizen Souske the other had held the commanders golden gaze for a while now. Really strong but so young, it is a shame mother said he had to die, he thought. Already he was planning the next phase of the campaign. The Vipers would support the Cobras when the battle was over. The Vipers were the shock troops of the glaring eye army and had ended many a battle for the Head Serpent. He was almost glad he promoted Sheelal from the lower ranks to Head Viper. The man had a uncanny mind that slightly freaked out Nomad but luckily he could never reach Cobra status. One of his servants disturbed his thoughts.

"My lord the gate is ready." Nomad turned away from the pool and strode past the terrified slave without so much of a glance and headed towards the distortion gate. His only means of reaching the material world. Without so much as a hesitation he stepped of the edge and into the warp.

_Let them fear._

Mifune sat in the alley catching his breath as his wounds slowly healed. Damn that dudes a tough cookie he thought. Hell all guy did was unleash his shikai but Mifune had fought back and was pleased he put up a fight. Standing up he shouldered his Double Valgue as he sped off into the sky and cut through the fire wave engulfing him for a brief second. The two titans blades clashed once again. To a outsider the battle looked to be one sided as Mifune was driven back across the air. But Mifune knew his foe was tiring and it was only a matter of time before the boss arrived and released the seals. Until then Mifune fought a defensive fight. Until the old foogie dropped his sword and when Mifune thought he won a fist caught him straight in the temple. The force of strike sent him flying across the sky and through several buildings.

_Fuck that hurt._

He was still moving when Yamamoto crashed into him like a freight train. The Cobras ribs gave way under the strain and Organs burst. But the head captain wasn't finished he Shunpoed below the falling warrior and charged up his strongest attack. As Mifune fell he was wondering how he fell for such a trick. Hell over a thousand campaigns taught you things about warfare but here he was about to die at the hands of some steroid pumped Old dude.

" _sokatsu ( dual bone) " _the soul crushing move struck Mifune's spine and the Cobra literally shattered like glass. The other Cobras winced when their comrades reaitsu vanished but the merely shrugged it off and as Nomad once said.

" I've burned him, sliced him, shot him, disintegrated him and even ate him once and the bastard just keeps coming back." the thing is about Mifune is quit simple. You cant kill what's already died a thousand times over.

Alex swore as he dodged another ice dragon tore across the sky towards him with a savage roar he used his retractable blade to bisect the creature before he leapt over the small Taicho's Zanpakuto. Toshiro Hitsugaya swore when barley stopped the small blade from stabbing him the neck. Leaping away Alex pointed his index finger at the small captain. The teal eyes widened as negative energy gathered in to a small ball and the forbidden words uttered.

" Cero." the sudden wave of green energy forced Hitsugaya to panic and shunpoed to avoid the doom blast and left a small opening the Cobra took advantage of it. The small blade slid easily into Toshiro's side like butter. However this left the cobras back exposed and a massive fist grabbed the wiry Shinigami and threw him like a tennis ball. Alex felt ill spinning through the air and past Victor who only smiled and waved. The Wolf warrior looked at the massive being with a hint of amusement. The creature reeked of hollow but looked like a pitch patch of three. The large human like body, antlers and snake- like tail. He tilted his head to the side when he heard the trio that hovered above the massive chrimea.

" I told you Allon could kick their ass Mila!"

" pfft all he did was throw him Apache geez don't wet yourself."

" what you say horse-_beep-." _

" I said don't wet yourself goat-_beep-._"

" please don't swear you two this is a T rated show." the arguing duo turned on their silent companion.

" what you say Sun-Sun!" Victor could only shake his head at the antics of the three Fracciones and turned to Allon. " They do this often?" he asked the beast which just growled in affirmative before leaping towards him. Large maw ready to swallow him whole Victor drew the large black broadsword from it sheath and smiled.

" bring it!"

Shunsui was feeling annoyed and that was strange for the layed back captain. Calthrope dodged all attacks as if he were dancing and he had not drawn his sword yet. To be honest he liked these three well except the old dude. The women had only tested him so far and to say he really did not want to kill her would almost be the truth. Hell she reminded him a lot of Chi his sister-from-another-mother. He leaned back when the old dudes axe swung close to his neck and lifted his right leg to avoid the captains slash and tilted his head left as the women's sword aimed to stab him in the face. All three attacks had been launched at he same time and Calthrope was about to skip away but the sound of breaking glass graced his ears and the searing pain in his chest warned him something was wrong. Looking down he saw the curved blade retract. He flash stepped away from the next attack and appeared several meters away only to face the end of lance. The blade punched through his stomach and burst out of his back in a spray of black blood. Nell removed Gamuza from the strangers corpse and let it fall to earth. Noitora appeared beside her wiping clean one of his scythes.

"Tch that was too easy." he said grimacing hell that kid was stronger than Ulquiorra and could have caused some serious problems for the rescue force. Nell nodded in agreement with her long time rival, she sensed two more interlopers and they would be overpowered soon but something was wrong. Their reaitsu was growing by the second as if something was feeding them energy. Plus another source of energy was heading towards the town and it blocked out everyone's reaitsu like a shadow. Nell deactivated her ressureccion and her rival followed suit.

" we must get the wounded out of here." she said and surprisingly Noitora smirked.

" yeah get them back home I will cover you." Nell looked at him with a strange luck that made the Quinto uneasy. " whats that look for?" he asked she only leaned close and brushed her lips across his cheek.

" good luck." she vanished in abuzz of Sonido. Noitora scoffed he did not need luck, but the kiss was nice. He groaned and his shoulders slumped when did I become such a sap. Just then the storm broke

Nomad broke through the barrier with ease. His reaitsu surrounded him like a bubble. As he arrived he instantly felt that Calthrope and Mifune had perished and sighed in frustration. He would resurrect them later but he had a battle to fight and he roared as he crashed into Allon ripping the beast apart with primal savagery, sending blood, bone and gore spraying into the air. Victor felt his strength increase tenfold and his blade began to glow a sickly red colour, though he only went to Alex's aid who was struggling to stand after his brief moment as a tennis ball.

" I think the boss is here." he said as they heard their masters maniacal laughter. Victor nodded in agreement , boy the boss was a monster. Nomad tore across the sky covered in thick purple gore and connected feet first into Toshiro who doubled over at the sudden strike and was sent crashing to the ground. Alex watched his master closely. Every move the godling made was perfect, the creature Alex served could not be stopped by mere spiritual beings. Nomad turned his crazed eye on Gin and Aizen and both drew their blades as he flew towards them. Nomad cackles grew louder and struck both Shinigami like bat out of hell. Gin was sent flying into the air while Aizen desperately tried to stop the maniacs advance. Aizen blocked each blow but found he was a disadvantage. The sheer power this thing was realising was beyond anything he could imagine, he was fighting a true god, then Gin entered the fray ducking low below the two fighters and jammed _Shinso _deep in his enemy's rib cage only for his zanpakuto to break meeting Nomads skin. Then Nomad raised his boot and Gin saw a flash of light as the thick leather sole connected with his skull. As Gin was thrown from the battle. Aizen managed to cut Nomad across the shoulder only to see it close with impossible speed.

_Regeneration!_ Nomad delivered a powerful right hook that lifted the traitor into the air. Aizen eyes widened when Nomad appeared above him a long sword poised to impale him. Before the blade could strike a voice rang out.

" _lancea del lampago!"_

Ulquiorra crashed through the Garganta and exploded into his second realise form. Black wings cut through the sky as the Quarto charged a lance of emerald energy. Seeing Aizen in trouble, he threw the lance with a grunt. Nomad turned in time and slashed the spear apart like it was paper. Both collided in a explosion of reaitsu black against green. Aizen flash-stepped to safe distance tired and drained. The battle above Karakura slowed to a halt as they watched the great duel being fought. Alex felt his wounds close and felt his strength returning. The master had removed the seals. He carried the limp Calthrope while Victor gathered Mifunes remains into the dead cobras cape. Alex knew the battle was over and began to summon a gateway.

Nomad and Ulquiorra. Madness vs. Despair. A fight that would be remembered in the annuls of the winter war and the start of the great alliance. Nomad felt the lance cut free his left arm but he just smiled. Finally a challenge he thought and such power as well. However the Espada was not enjoying the fight so much. That sword was lethal turning minor wounds deadly by turning the target into stone. Regeneration was beginning to take its tole on the Arrancar.

" Who are you?" he asked through gritted teeth. Nomad smiled

" My name is Nomad Orken commander of the glaring eye." the answer confused Ulquiorra. Nomad struck again cutting deep into the Espadas thigh. Though the petrifaction had begun to spread it slowed and stopped. Nomad continued to attack relentlessly. Sword met lance in a shower of sparks over and over again. Then it was over. So sudden it was if Nomad had decided to end the fight. The great sword fell and cleanly sliced through the Espada waist. Emerald eyes widened in shock as his legs fell away. The next he was falling and landing the rubble of what once was the Fake Karakura. Nomad slowly descended to the ground a look of disgust crossing his features as he strode over to the wounded quarto. That look did not change as he raised the sword.

" you disappoint me child, just when I was starting to take you seriously." the blade fell and a life ended. Ulquiorra wondered why there was no pain and looked up only to gasp. Someone took the killing blow. The long flowing green hair was beginning to become crimson as blood seeped through the great cut that had cut the saviour from shoulder to hip. Then the voice tore the air in anger and sorrow.

" NEL!" the sudden buzz of sonido announced Noitora's arrival throwing aside _santa teresa _he caught the former third Espada in his arms. Nomad looked on interest as the Quinto held his rival delicately like she was made out of fine china.

"N-Noi-tora." she said weakly, her eyes watering.

" I am here babe." he said trying his best to choke back tears. The Mantis knight then realized what she had been trying to tell him all those years ago. When he lay bleeding and beaten, when she saved him.

_Because you are weaker than me_

" You were right I am weak not realize what you told me."

_Because you cant love me._

" I can." Nell looked confused for a second before realising what he was saying. A large child like smile crossed her pale face tears trailing down her cheeks. He pulled her close and sank to his knees.

" don't leave me." he muttered stroking her hair and kissing the top of her hollow mask. Ulquiorra looked on in shock and felt the first wave of anger engulf his heart. That bastard! Nomad stepped back feeling the sudden surge of power of both Ulquiorra and Noitora. What the hells this? Noitora laid down his love gently before standing up picking up his weapon the Mantis glared at Nomad, then Ulquiorra's reaitsu began to mix with his comrades and Nomad felt the first inkling of fear.

" _Segunda epta." _

**( play the rasmus no fear)**

Nomad was blown backwards by the reaitsu storm. Skidding to a stop he scanned the smoke for any signs of movement. Then the hand grabbed his face. With a muffled yell Nomad was thrown with incredible force. Everyone watched in amazement as the Godling was thrown straight across the entire width of Karakura. Nomad landed with a dull crunch. He staggered to his feet only to be back handed into the air. As the Head Serpent was airborne he saw the newly changed Noitora appear without a sound beside him. The yellow eyes stared out from a fully formed mask, its cruel demonic smile mocking him. The large moth like wings were ragged and torn, he wore the same tattered white jacket. Six white armoured claws were tightened into fists and Nomad realised what the creature had planned.

" oh shi-." all six arms began to punch the living daylight out of him. The sheer speed made the air shimmer. Aizen watched in amazement.

" such power." he said and Gin could only nod in agreement. My my seems Noitora is a tough cookie after all the fox thought as the now battered Nomad was falcon punched straight downwards. The sudden impact caused a huge explosion of earth that shot miles into the sky. Victor watched in horror. The boss was losing?. The sudden doubt his master survived the beating brought him back to reality. He cant die, the boss has lost fights before but he always won the next battle. Noitora snarled when the dust cleared showing a badly wounded Nomad still standing. The Mantis let his lower arms dissolve and summoned his Zanpakuto. The new _santa teresa _was dual bladed the odd blades on each end razor sharp and emitting a low hum. Nomad drew all his power into the Medusa blade and both fighters shot towards each other. Yamamoto and Aizen realised was about to happen both pooled all their reaitsu into one large barrier covering the allies. They just made it as both beings collided with the force of a Atom bomb. The column of energy reached and touched the heavens and beyond. Then the column just vanished leaving a tower of smoke which a figure was blown straight out the side and the allies cheered. The falling figure was Nomad, his sword was broken at the hilt. His two remaining Cobras caught their leader and vanished in a flash of blue light. Noitora stood in the sky, triumphant over the new enemy, his weapon rested on his shoulder. With a primal roar the Quinto vanished in a buzz of sonido.

Ulquiorra had returned back to his original form and had mostly regenerated most of his limbs but sat propped on a pile of rubble, he watched the epic battle and smiled.

"so this is the power of emotions." he said to himself,

" Not so bad feeling is it." Kurosaki sat next to him and was barley keeping Nell alive. Ulquiorra looked at the young Shinigami with a almost glare. But the boy ignored it. Ichigo arrived just when the barrier went up along with the rest of the reinforcements, only to find a completely destroyed town. Most of the fighters badly wounded and the end of a apocalyptic battle between the New enemy Nomad and the god modded Noitora. A sudden boom signalled several Arrancar arriving. Barragan and Tia were supporting a wounded Stark alongside a worried Lillinete.

" Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama and the Shinigami Soetaicho would like to de-brief you." Stark said with a little difficulty. Ulquiorra watched the gray-eyed Espada closely then to the groups surprise started to laugh. It was a low chuckle but soon grew into a raucous laughter. The three Espada stepped back thinking he had lost it. Ichigo smiled before he saw a figure slowly walking towards them. Noitora was still in his Segunda form but the mask was gone, showing the exhausted expression and his eyes dimmed back to their usual murky brown colour. Ulquiorra was silent as the hero knelt beside Nell and slowly cradled her. Ichigo caught the quartos' eye before both flash stepped away closely followed by the others.

"Nell I am back." he whispered and smiled when she opened her eyes slowly.

" you won?" she asked her voice barley audible.

" kicked his ass for you." he felt the tears overflow dripping down his cheeks.

" silly-Noi." she was almost gone. He silently prayed to whatever was out there for one last chance to say goodbye. " I- l-love you." he managed to choke out and he felt her hand suddenly smack across his cheek with surprising force.

" silly Noi…..My Noi."

_though the summer passes _

_Through our winterland _

_I will await you hand in hand_

_Goodbye sweet Nell _

Another chapter finished and I hope you enjoyed as much as I have writing it. The next chapter should be out soon and tell me what you think of Noitora's Sugunda form. I know I said I was putting Ichigo against Nomad but Noi had to fight him because.

1. iam a big NoixNell fan

2. I thought I would introduce the unlikely hero

3. Because I think Noi is a Awesome character and he would have poned Kenpachi if he had a segunda epta.

Next time in Bleach.

_Lilith watched her master tear the room apart in anger over his recent defeat._

" _I will find them and crush them. I will have my revenge on you NOITORA!" _

_This chapter is dedicated to my younger cousin who wrote the rhyme at the end and inspired me to write. And stay tuned because the wars about to get ugly. _

_Gandalf42 out._


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Okays all OC places are taken. Great thanks to all who took part and now I hope you stick with the story as its about to get interesting.

These are the OC s and there ranks

Head serpent: Nomad Orken

Cobra 1: Alex Nightshade

Cobra 2: Calthrope Giles

Cobra 3: Kazahima Mifune

Cobra 4: Victor Cross

Viper 1: J Sheelal

Viper 2: Lilith

Viper 3: Chi Mori

Viper 4: Akemi

Viper 5: Akiko Taji

Viper 6: Kazahima Kinu

Thanks to their creators and support and I hope you stick around and watch the carnage. After the next few chapters I might take a little break and work on my up coming FFIX story. Sit back relax enjoy the rest of Bleach: the madness arc.

Gandalf42 out.


	7. the new Alliance

puppets beloved father.

Lilith watched the TV with a curious fascination. She wondered how they put people in a box and then make them disappear with the touch of a button. Her sightless eyes drifted to the Voids technical specialist. Chi Mori was a stunning women with the appearance of twenty seven summers and the closest thing to a sister Lilith could have. The small girl changed the channel and let out a audible

"ohh" the program she was watching was a old children's show. She giggled when the penguin let out a odd honk as it "talked" to a taller penguin which seemed to be its father. Chi smiled at the odd sight and continued working on the new weapon Orken-sama wanted ready for his return. Her delicate hands fiddled with a circuit board. Chi wondered how the battle was going. Hoping Cal and Nomad were okay, Cal was her adoptive brother while Nomad was a excellent father figure. She remembered when she met Nomad and Cal for the first-time. It was raining then.

_The white-faced monster roared as it chased her through the dark streets. Her legs could barley keep going. Her lungs burning and she stumbled and fell. The creature leapt into the air and Chi screamed as its fist descended on her. Expecting to feel death embrace she covered her eyes. Then nothing but warmth. She looked up to see a boy standing over her. A sword flashed and the creatures arm fell to the floor with a dull thunk. It screeched in pain but then another person a man standing tall appeared from no where and drove his fist through its skull. As the creatures dead body dissolved the boy smiled towards her._

" _you okay sis?" he asked much to her confusion. Then the man knelt beside her and smiled the kindest smile she had ever seen._

" _you are very special my dear, you are like us." he said his voice light and kind. The boy helped her to her feet and sheathed the sword he carried. _

" _well maybe not as cool but we can look after you and protect you from the monsters." the boy said and that earned him a bob on the head from the adult._

" _Forgive him hes still learning his manners. This is Calthrope or Cal for Short. And I am Nomad Orken." the tall man bowed and Chi felt herself blush before answering._

" _my names Chi Mori." _

Then the story led to here standing in her apartment, looking after young Lilith for Nomad as she's the only other person that is immune to the girls creepiness And working on weapon of mass-destruction at the same time. Who says women cant multi-task. A soft snore drifted across the room and Chi saw Lilith curled up on the chair fast asleep. The phone started to ring and before it had even started she grabbed it and answered.

" Yup."

" Chi we got a problem." the strict voice Sheelal sounded nervous. "get operating room four ready and prepped."

" Who for?"

" The boss"

Three days after the battle of Fake Karakura. Noitora Jiruga sat in the real Karakura's central park exhausted and emotionally torn. Nell's death had hit him hard and everyone gave him the much needed space. It replayed over and over in his head, Nell being wounded, then the sudden power filling his veins and allowed him to best the crazy lunatic that had nearly destroyed both armies. Hell he hoped the bastard survived so he could trash him again. They called him a hero…some hero. weren't heroes supposed to save the princess from the bad guy and live happily ever after? He did not bother to acknowledge the human who sat beside him. He was in gigai though he looked the same. He wore typical human clothes. The double breasted suit looked odd on him but it suited him as he just came from Nell' s funeral. The old women beside him looked at him noticing his troubled look.

" she must have been special." the human said making Noitora look at her. His single eye lacked the anger he would have brought forth before all he said was

" Yeah best Gal in the world." the women smiled sadly.

" you better head in its going to rain soon." the women walked off and left a very ruffled Noitora.

Szyeal watched Noitora for three hours straight and was worried. He had not moved a inch except when he turned his head and looked like he was speaking to someone. That set the gears ticking.

" Is he okay?" Szyeal looked at the person walking towards him. You would have never thought it was Ulquiorra. The half helm was gone replaced with a full mop of raven hair, the pale skin had a healthy hue and the tear marks had vanished. He almost looked like a human being. Ulquiorra eyed the Quinto sitting not far away.

" he will recover soon, plus we cant rush this, the enemy may have lost the battle but we suffered greatly. Stark is still recovering and two captains wont be fit for duty for another week and with the loss of one of our greatest…. He's all we got Ulquiorra to match the power of this Nomad and have a chance of winning… I am afraid if the eye attacks again we will be put in a difficult spot." the pinkette sounded genuine concerned before he sighed.

" How did you reach Segunda Epta?" Ulquiorra frowned before giving a answer.

" I accepted what I have become and felt hopeless though a few days ago it was the first time I used it." and a lot of good it did too. He thought irritably. Szyeal nodded slowly accepting the answer before walking away deep in thought. When Ulquiorra was about to leave he noticed Noitora was watching him. Shame filled the hollow heart. He blamed himself for rushing into the fight against a foe stronger than Aizen and then defeated so easily and simply then his loss caused the death of one of the few he called friend and another mans lover. Not meeting Noitora's eyes he walked away feeling the burden on his shoulders even more.

Nomad roared in anger and the Vipers leapt back in fright, Only Lilith stayed still tilting her head to the side confused why he was angry.

" Its your fault Sheelal! Why did you not inform us of a third Primary Threat!" said Viper seemed to shrink under his leaders furious gaze. Sweating oil the Cyborg stuttered a answer.

" we didn't know such a foe would mature so quickly! If we knew we would have released your seal-"

" you mean I was stilled sealed when I gave orders for it to be removed once I entered the distortion gate." Nomad said in a low growl and the head Viper cringed back when Nomads hand grabbed his arm and with a slight jerk ripped the appendage from its sockets. Black blood sprayed across the marble floor and Sheelal screamed in pain falling to his knees. Holding the arm Nomad tossed it to Lilith who caught the limb easily in her large spider like fingers.

" a arm for a arm and next time don't fail me boy or Lilith will have a new chew toy." Nomad looked down disgusted at such a petty creature. Nomad rolled his newly grown left arm and beckoned for Lilith to follow him who was busy eating the metal arm like it was cotton candy.

Ichigo Kurosaki ran for his life, in all his short life he thought being chased by one maniac was enough. but Kenpachi was Joined by a fully healed Grimmjow who got on with the Psycho captain like ink to paper.

" get back here Kurosaki!" cried the demented panther. Kenpachi laughed in agreement.

" What the hell guys, evil aliens are trying to take over the world and you guys are trying to kill me!" shouted the red head. Kurosaki even went into his bankai form and still they chased him. Running through the Serietei the three blurred past hundreds of Shinigami and Arrancar who were bolstering the city's defences. The trio flew past a startled Sun-Sun who almost dropped the records she was carrying, she shook her head in amusement before making her way towards the temporary HQ for the Hollow forces in Soul society. The new Alliance was still young and the two unwilling allies eyed each other in distrust. However friendships were born. Stark was sitting outside chatting idly with the second division captain. A odd friendship, but Stark actually seemed happy. Sun-Sun then noticed a very odd sight that made her smile. Apache was working on paperwork actual paperwork! And she wore reading glasses too! The deer Arrancar had not noticed her friend yet and continued to sign and stamp away. Sun-Sun had never seen her so active before. Apache let out a sigh and put the brush down and stretched. Apache then noticed her standing in the door way holding the pile of scrolls and a slightly flushed face. The Deer smirked

" Like what you see Sun-Sun?" she teased and her comrade flushed even brighter and almost dropped what she was carrying.

" W-what are you suggesting Apache!" she stuttered placing the documents on the desk and hiding her face with her long sleeve. Apache guessed a while back about Sun-Suns tastes and wasn't surprised the girl had never had any interest with the male Arrancar. Apache opened the first document and frowned at the contents.

" Love stories?" she asked. Sun-Sun nodded

" I remember reading a story about hero who saved a women from a evil eye." Apache then had a brain wave.

"Stark! Get in here!" she shouted and soon a annoyed looking Stark walked in.

"What is it?"

" Call Aizen-sama, I think I have a idea." the Primea raised a sceptical eyebrow but nodded and sonidoed to find his leader. Sun-Sun was about to ask what this idea was but found Apache's lips against hers. The Arrancar let out a squeak of surprise before Apache pulled away.

" Sun-Sun you are a genius!"

Aizen stood in the captains hall ready to address the hastily gathered council.

" According to my analyst team they have found out the origins of this Glaring eye. Please Sun-Sun tell us what you found." the Fracciones walked timidly towards the centre feeling the eyes of all high ranking Shinigami and Espada on her.

"Well, according to the findings of myself and Apache, we gathered that the Glaring eye was formed from two souls. The leader called Nomad Orken is the result of this union, though what he is exactly remains unknown but there were references to a goddess of madness."

" Goddess of Madness?" questioned Barragan his war Axe rested on his large shoulders. Sun-Sun nodded

" she has no name but we know she was banished by her lover to another dimension and de-locked."

" De-locked?" asked Kenpachi who rubbed the side of his neck and it was Harribel who answered

" it's a term used when a divine force has its powers locked within a vessel." Yamamoto who stood silently gestured for Sun-Sun to continue.

" Nomad we believe is her child. Though we are still trying to figure out how such a powerful being could be bested so easily… if Captain Kurosuchi could help us on that front if he wishes." said captain looked interested and nodded his approval.

" thank you captain. Nomads forces we believe are also children of divine Union. What we managed to find out however the four that attacked us, were the top fighters code named: Cobras. Plus we found out that there is a lower ranked force but so far have not come up with names and ranks." she took a shaky breath and Aizen smiled. " thank you Sun-Sun. As you see we were lucky at Karakura, we managed to kill Two of these Cobras and wound their leader. But we are now at a crossroads. Death one way life the other. May I ask that we put aside our differences aside till this threat is crushed." all eyes turned to Yamamoto who opened his eyes and looked deep into Aizen's, the tension built in the room and the Espada and Captains stared each other down. Then

" Return Inoue Orihime to her friends and then we may be allies." Aizen had a faceless expression before nodding. " So be it."

Rudobon patrolled the fortress of Los Noches along with a company of his warriors. He mass produced the Calvarias, so the garrison stood at 90,000 warriors along with Barragan's Fracciones. He also received word that Stark would return along with a unit of Shinigami special forces. The girl he was charged to look after walked beside him. She easily kept up with his long stride and he admitted she held his respect. When he bowed to her she would tell him stand and do what he had to do. The Vasto Lordre was surprised at her reaction when he told her of the new alliance.

" So we are friends?" she asked Rudobon felt uncomfortable under her peaceful expression.

" I guess so lady Inoue" She giggled then " I am not a lady to be waited on Rudobon-san. We are friends so you can call Orihime."

"err…thank you.. Orihime."

Rudobon kept up the pace. He received orders that when Stark arrived the girl was to be sent to Soul society. Then the attack started.

Nomad sat in his private chambers as Lilith's long fingers kneaded the tight muscles in his shoulders. Her fingers danced across his bare back easily finding the knots and easing them. Nomad sighed when she worked on a particular tense spot in the middle of his shoulders. This is the times he liked. No plans or wars just him and Lilith, enjoying each others company. For them there was only each other ever since he stumbled across her two hundred years ago when he just began to form his army. People questioned his relationship with such a creature and rumours spread but alas they were only rumour. Nomad would never bed his closest friend. Lilith finished her massage and wrapped her arms around him. She was like this always looking for contact and warmth. He leaned back into the embrace and looked up at her doll like features. She had no eyes except two burning blue flames and her mouth seemed to be stitched to her face. People called her creepy or a monster but to the Head serpent she was Lilith. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment because her head tilted to the side as if thinking. His hand traced her cheek.

" What is it my dear?" he asked her. She leaned down and her stitched lips ghosted over his own. He knew that sign. She was scared of him leaving, she spoke with actions rather than words and he smiled.

" I am not going to leave you." his words seem to please her as she brought her lips down on his fully. The reason she did this was to add her energy to his own, the process eased the pain from his wounds and replenished his energy stores.

" lord Nomad I complete..oh!" Chi Mori took that time to walk in at that moment to see the kiss. Lilith sensed a intruder and her head shot up her face in a primal snarl and would have attacked if Nomad had not gripped her hand.

" Easy Lilith its Chi." the Viper relaxed instantly and began to play with her masters hair. Chi a little shaken walked towards the bed both had occupied. The brunette eyed the pair carefully. She had heard the rumours about the two but she dismissed it as nonsense. Nomad caught on what she was thinking.

" its called a soul bond, Lilith passes her Reaitsu onto mine therefore dulling pain and healing minor wounds. Do think I would bed her like she was a concubine?" Chi felt embarrassed but Nomad smiled

" you should try it sometime." he chuckled as her face turned bright red. He stood up and Chi suddenly realised she had to still look up to meet his gaze. He gently took the papers out of her hand and scanned through them.

" its been tested?" he asked still reading

" Yes all we need is your and Lilith's blood to create a viable match." he smiled a toothy smile and Chi knew that look. Nomad folded the papers and placed them on the bedside table before picking up Chi he placed her on the bed, he turned his head to Lilith.

" Lock the door we are going to be a while and deliver a message to Sheelal he is to take Akemi, Taji and Kinu and destroy Los Noches and tell the servants not to disturb us." The young viper left locking the door as her master gave Chi her reward.

Sheelal cut down the white uniformed guards in droves yet they just kept coming en masse. Taji her blue hair barley visible amongst the sea of white blasted bloody chunks out of the hollow ranks with Kido blasts. Kinu was a blur her location was shown by the bloody storm around her as her trident tore the enemy limb from limb. Akemi was engulfed by skulled demons before blasting free with a well-timed Cero. The Viper commander spun his energy blades again and several hollows fell headless. His robotic limbs pushed forward as the others cut their way towards him. Soon they stood back to back. Kinu stabbed forward impaling a Calvarias and used him as a bludgeon. Akemi's hands shot forward. Bala blasts punching the guards to the ground. Sheelal noticed several figures charging through the mass. These were different from the drones.

" Kinu take the others and kill the person making these things!" he ordered. Said Viper nodded gesturing to her comrades to follow. Sheelal stood poised as the figures appeared.

" in the name of king Barragan you will perish!"

So another chapter wrapped up not much action here but there will be next chapter. Next time on bleach.

_The battle for Los Noches has begun. What will the allies do with this sudden attack? Will the fortress hold against the vipers? And what is this weapon Nomad had Chi create? _


	8. Rudobons last stand

_Hey guys. The battle of Los Noches will be in 2 parts. So I hope you enjoy Sheelal vs. Ggio and Findor plus the Rudobon, Yammy and Poww vs. Akemi, Kinu and Taji _

Rudobon watched the intruders closely his eyes fixed on the women wielding a evil looking trident. The two giant figures behind him stood in the shadows. Orihime stood beside her warden sticking close to him as the interlopers drew near. Rudobon had seen enough.

" Orihime get to the throne room. Lock the door behind you and wait for Stark. My men shall guard you." she looked at him wide eyed as she heard his tone.

" I cant leave you." Rudobon turned on her suddenly his voice thick with anger.

" Go if you die here I have failed my duty as your bodyguard. Now go!" she hesitated, then ran down the corridor closely followed by six troopers.

_Forgive me _he and the two figures vanished as they sped towards the fight below.

Kinu had never felt such joy. The blood that stained her clothes and clotted her hair were the warriors she had killed to get to the main gate. More white troops were charging towards her swords raised. She dove amongst them her weapon splitting the throat of one man open. In a blink she impaled another in the gut. The last trooper aimed to stab her in back was dispatched with a swift roundhouse kick which shattered his mask. As the bodies dissolved she looked at the main gate with a excitement that was border lining arousal.

Who knows what foes lay in that fort? The sudden buzz of sonido warned her of a attacker she turned and struck at the would-be assassin only to meet air. Then the wound opened and her left leg buckled. The main tendon cut cleanly, she cried out in pain. The shadow buzzed to a stop not far away. It was a warrior in white however his mask was that of a bull instead of the human skull. Kinu snarled and flash-stepped appearing behind the stranger spear aimed for the gap between mask and neck only to be striking air once again. She fell onto the sand with a

"oof!" the stranger appeared beside her looking down on her with a gaze filled with sorrow.

" Why do you fight us child?" he asked his voice muffled by his helm but was laced with something like pity. His reaitsu was a purple aura which stood out against the dark night. Rudobon looked at her. A young thing covered in blood and gore. Her eyes stared at him hungrily like a predator.

" Because the master commands." was her words before she struck. The trident flashed in the moonlight only to meet a slim sword. Rudobon pushed his foe back with ease. Deflecting the wild swings with the precision of a seasoned warrior. As they danced across the sand, the calvarias gathered around them making a makeshift arena. The thousands of sightless eyes watched the duel. Kinu staggered back a shallow cut across her stomach. Rudobon let out a deep breath.

" surrender girl or I may have to kill you." she laughed at his offer and smiled at him as her wounds closed.

" you think you can kill me freak! _honour me! Hotarubukuro ( bell flower )" _Rudobon watched as she was surrounded by sand. Raising his sword to a en-garde position the Warden watched the sandstorm clear followed with the soft chime of bells.

Ggio leapt to the side avoiding the energy blade. The tiger drew his broken blade and moved as Findor struck at the cyborg at the same time. Findor laughed as his blade struck flesh. Oil sprayed from Sheelal's thigh. With a grunt he pushed away the demented Fracciones only to see Ggios knee connect with his jaw. The viper was lifted into the air. Ggio following up his advantage used Sonido to appear above the Viper and charged a cero. The red blast struck the robot and both crashed into a sand dune. The two Fracciones stood ready when the voice called out.

" _cut the cursed flesh! Tesseki ( Iron and Stone )" _the two partners watched the giant form lift itself from the sand. It looked like a cross between a monkey and a tank thought Ggio. The massive ape shaped torso arms and head looked like it was made of stone. While the tracks gleamed of cast Iron. Findor sighed

" so uncool."

" yup so err unexacta?" Findor looked at his comrade with a glare. "That's my line!"

Chi watched Nomad sleep. His chest rising and falling. She smiled at his peaceful expression, so different from this morning. He stirred and slowly the yellow eyes opened. He turned his head towards her and smiled. " you didn't leave?" he asked. She shook her head.

" it would be rude for a man to wake alone without his women." He raised a dark eyebrow at the statement. Her hand traced the tattoo on his chest and she felt him shiver. Nomad kissed her, his lips capturing her own and pulled her so she lay on top of him. Pulling away from the lip lock, Chi looked into his eyes.

" we cant, Lilith's due back." she said half heartily as he stroked her thighs. He chuckled and mischief burned behind his eyes

" then we better be quick." he whispered. Two hours later Nomad stood outside the rebirth chamber. Chi typed away on a console as the machine whirred to life. Lilith stood close to the Head Serpent her sightless gaze fixed on the machine. Nomad had done this a hundred times. The machine was simple, it forced Reaitsu into the dead remains of the Cobras fixing any damage and bringing them back to life. But it used only Nomads energy which flowed through the IV tube that lead into the machine itself.

" Systems at 100% proceed?" the baritone voice echoed from the console. Chi looked to Nomad who nodded. Chi pressed enter and the machine roared.

Rudobon cut through another tendril of silk and hacked at another. Kinu laughed as she sent hundreds of tendrils shooting towards the warden. The silken spears forced him to sonido away. The appendages retracted and Kinu smirked. She was wrapped from head to toe in silken scarf's that moved and grew like limbs. But the bells on the end seemed to call forth more every time one was destroyed. Rudobon watched her closely, her attacks are sloppy but made up for it with sheer speed. He was growing tired of this charade with each passing moment. He decided to go on the attack. Shooting forwards through the forest of silk he cut through them with ease. Kinu frowned as he brought his blade down. The silk wrapped itself around her like a shield. The sword scraped of the shell in a shower of sparks and The Arrancar leapt back. Kinu unwrapped her self and frowned when he sheathed his blade.

" What are you doing?" she snarled as he turned away from her. Then the shadows blotted out the moon and she realized the white soldiers for the first time. All 90,000 descended on her like a tidal-wave. Kinu screamed.

" YOU CANT KILL ME!" the tendrils shot out spearing the calvarias like insects on the thousands of silk limbs. The fabric stained by the blood turned from soft purple to black. Kinu then realised her mistake.

"The reason a Espada can use the Gran Rey Cero ( grand kings doom blast ) is because it is fed the blood of a powerful being. Unlike myself who requires a limb to use such a attack, in a way, the way your about to die is a great honour." the blonde looked up and felt his bloodied hand close around her throat. She looked into the pale blue orbs and saw he was weeping. " praise as your about to die from the forbidden cero even Espada fear to use." he leaned his head against hers and sighed.

" _Gran Reina Sacrificar ( grand queen sacrifice )" _the last thing they saw was the sudden pink fire and then darkness.

_Forgive me Orihime, I am proud to call you a friend…goodbye. _

_Sorry if its short but I hoped you liked it. And stay tuned as the Fracciones fight the Vipers in the most violent battle yet. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Rudobon the most awesome Arrancar who got so little screen time._


	9. The battle of Los Noches

Yammy looked down on the blue haired women with a bored expression as another kido spell stuck his Heirro harmlessly. Taji swore as he shot another bala. The small red orb flew past her shoulder and levelled the pillar behind her. Ever since she entered this room of pillars ( where Ishida fought Cirrcui. ) she had been playing hide and seek with the large idiot. Even a wordless level 70 spell did nothing to him. She had to think of something fast or she would have to risk everything on one powerful forbidden Kido. Yammy was bored. Rudobon said these were very powerful enemies but all he got was the schoolgirl who shot a annoying lightshow. He felt something connect sharply with his leg and looked down to see a rope wrapped tightly around it. With a jerk the rope snapped. The Decima Espada charged a Cero and caught a glimpse of blue to his right. He turned his head in that direction just Taji appeared where he expected her. But his eyes widened in surprise at the massive ball of light she was holding.

" Hado 97: Gaia orb." she chanted as she shoved the ball straight in his mouth.

Meanwhile not far away. A fierce boxing match was underway. Akemi felt his teeth rattle when the giant clipped him across the chin. The giant Poww grunted when his opponent punched him in the gut. They traded blows for what seemed like hours. Though Akemi was dwarfed by the Arrancar he matched him in brute strength. Akemi delivered a crippling uppercut which lifted Poww of his feet. The Viper watched his opponent fall with a dull thud on the sand. Akemi was exhausted the brutal brawl had taken most of strength just to hurt the Arrancar. The dull chuckle made him cringe and turn slowly to see Poww sitting up and rub his bruised chin.

" Well that was one hell of a punch, though you need to put a lot more power into it like this." Akemi then realised Poww was now behind him. The Punch was reinforced with a charged Bala. Akemi felt his spine give way and cried out in pain as the Bala exploded tearing away the flesh from his back. The Viper was flung across the sand and landed painfully a few meters away. Coughing up blood he could only watch helplessly as the Arrancar charged a Cero of sickly green. Realizing he was about to die, he silently cursed himself for not seeing his teachers ambitions. Then the Cero fired.

Ggio Vega cursed as his sword scraped free off Sheelal's stone armour. Findor ran up the machines arm aiming for the eyes. Leaping through the air, the blonde rolled to avoid the guns that shot hundreds of energy rounds in a red storm. As Findor distracted the guns Ggio appeared beside the left shoulder gun and wrapped his arms around the dull metal. His shoulders and arms ached as with a roar he tore free the gun and tossed it away. Sheelal grunted in pain and turned his head towards the tiger, a mistake that was costly as Findor's blade pierced the right eye. The Viper let out a unearthly shriek as Findor forced himself into the creatures skull. Ggio seeing his chance charged a Cero and shoved the negative energy into the gap the gun left. The beam tore through the stone easily and the arm fell free forcing Ggio to leap away or be crushed. Torrents of black blood poured free and Sheelal slumped forward in pain before Findor sliced free. Gray and black covered the Fracciones but he let out a triumphant.

" Exacta!" the giant Viper fell apart and vanished and both Arrancar watched the spectacle before a massive explosion drew their gaze to Los Noches as a massive fireball seemed to consume half the dome. Ggio eyes widened.

" Shit, they managed to break in." Findor sheathed his sword and opened a Garganta.

" Ggio we cant do much else. We must get to Barragan-sama and warn them!" Ggio was about to argue but they almost collapsed. The weight of Reaitsu pressed on them painfully as a figure slowly walked towards them. The wolfish smile etched onto the strangers face.

" Sorry but I cant have you do that."

Lilith stood in front of the distortion gate alongside the newly reborn Calthrope who waited for the gate to activate. Nomads orders were clear.

"Go to Hueco Mundo bring the girl to me, kill whoever stands in your way." The Head Serpent had spoken and his warriors would obey. It was time to go hunting.

Mifune arrived where Kinu had perished. There was not much left except a crater of glass. Whoever had killed her had to be strong to completely destroy her with one attack, that or it was a desperate gamble by her foe to kill her by taking there own life. The red head walked into the crater. Glass crunching under his boots his eyes searching for something. He found it a few seconds a thin blonde strand stuck out of glass intact. A small smile on his face. He was disturbed when a flash of blue briefly blinded him. Calthrope and Lilith had arrived. This battle was over.

Orihime heard the explosions and battle cries as the remaining calvarias tried to drive of the enemy. The six warriors around her stood ready as the sounds of war drew closer. Then the doors began to buckle as something struck them heavily. The heavy blows began to take their toll on the great doors. The doors buckled and Orihime gasped as a spider-like hand began to tear at the gaps. The guards moved as one. Six blades punctured the hand and green blood sprayed from the wounds. Whatever the hand belonged too screamed in pain and the brutal assault continued. The doors would not hold out long and the human girl began to back away. Her guards did as well each braced for whatever would come through. The hand punched through the door like it was cardboard. The limb gripped the opening it had made and began to pull. The doors groaned in protest before with a crash broke from their hinges. As the dust cleared the guards moved in front of Orihime. The first thing they saw was glowing eyes of devilish blue. That was it the guard in front of the girl suddenly was torn in half. The other five were done for as claws tore them apart with a speed that would outmatch the Goddess of flash. Inoue could only watch as her protectors simply exploded in a red haze. Walking through the haze staggered a figure and the human stepped back in fear fighting the scream that clawed at her throat as the creature raised its burning gaze towards her. The demented doll reached towards her with a huge stitched smile.

" Daddy wants to see you." the doll spoke. Orihime found herself caught against the wall unable to move as the long fingers almost reached her.

"Getsuga Tensho!"


	10. The doll and Princess

The black fire struck Lilith full in the right side sending her crashing into the far wall. As the Viper was distracted, Ichigo flash stepped towards Orihime and was relived she was not hurt.

" Inoue." her eyes were fixed straight ahead. He flinched when he saw the fear. He turned when he heard the unnatural scream shrieking towards him. The demonic comet crashed into him and both were sent tumbling. He barley avoided the deadly nails as they gouged deep groves into the stone floor and tried desperately to stop the freakish doll from tearing him apart. Ichigo managed to kick the creature away. He quickly got to his feet. The doll was already in the air. Arms thrown wide as she descended on him. Tensa Zangetsu was wreathed in black fire and Ichigo brought the black blade to meet the Steel claws. Lilith was struck with another black wave and thrown back. Ichigo appeared below her and struck her back only for sparks to fly

" Iron skin" he snarled only too feel the spider-like hands wrap around his torso. Looking down he saw Lilith had caught him in a deadly embrace a black Cero charging between her lips. The explosion shook the throne room and snapped Orihime out of her daze.

" Kurosaki-Kun?" she said when she saw him leap back through the smoke his Hollow mask appearing on his face. The doll let out a giggle as she walked out of the smoke. Her face was cracked and her right hand missing. But she seemed totally oblivious to the wounds.

" I will keep you!" she cackled then her wounds began to froth and seal. The green blood began to reform her hand until she looked completely fine. Ichigo snarled.

"**What are you?**" the Viper giggled again.

" Lilith and I am." she appeared right in his face and the Shinigami flinched back. " Going to play with you." she finished as they clashed again.

The Cero never struck and Akemi felt himself be lifted of the ground. Looking up he saw his teacher Alex open a gate-way to the void. Poww watched them leave not bothering to pursue. He felt that Stark had arrived along with several captains and were heading to the battlegrounds. This battle was over but the large Arrancar felt that this war had just started.

Nomad watched his warriors return. Mifune arrived first along with Alex and Akemi who was badly wounded. Then arrived Victor who carried a limp Taji. He looked angry and Nomad decided to talk to him later. Calthrope returned a few minutes later and the Head serpent frowned. He was alone.

" Where is Lilith?" he asked and Calthrope's eyes widened.

" She was fighting when I last saw her." the Cobra had not finished when Nomad strode past him and leapt into the gateway.

Ichigo was tired but Lilith would not give up. One of her strikes had broke Zangetsu in half and Ichigo was beginning to think he would lose this fight. The blue-eyed demon vanished in a boom of sonido and grabbed his mask. The teen drove her back desperately. She seemed eager to get a hold of that mask. With a hollow roar he launched another Getsuga and grinned when she caught the blast in face. Then the Viper cackled again vanishing. The Vizard scanned the room. He was getting uneasy by the minute.

" Kurosaki-Kun." the whimper brought his attention to Orihime and he saw why. Lilith stood behind her. Arms wrapped around the human. The doll tilted her head to the side as if seeing what he will do. Ichigo moved forward a step and Lilith's grip tightened around the girl.

" **Let her go.**" the Viper giggled.

" I want to keep her." Orihime almost burst into tears when she felt the black tongue tease her neck. Ichigo growled and was about to attack when a voice rang out.

" Stop teasing the Girl. Lilith its time to go home." Ichigo turned abruptly and his eyes widened. Sitting on the throne of Los Noches sat the man who caused this war. His yellow eyes gleamed unnaturally and his smiled showed the oversized fangs.

" Its good to see you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Nomad chuckled.

Aizen felt the spiritual pressure in the throne room however the passage ways were blocked and the Shinigami would not reach it in time to assist. The relief army had scoured Los Noches looking for any remaining enemy troops so far all they found was three of Barragan's Fracciones perfectly fine though Poww was slightly battered, and a fragment of Rudobon's mask. Another brave soul lost. Gin appeared behind him looking slightly sickly.

" Have you found Yammy and Orihime?" Aizen asked. Gin nodded.

" We found Yammy smeared across two miles of desert and pretty much dead. However according to the Survivors Orihime is in that throne room." Aizen's eyes widened. That was it! how could he have been so blind? They were after the girl all along. The battle of Karakura was just force the armies to work together and it would show where she was. Los Noches!

" Gin get everyone here now!"

Ichigo hit the ground hard. Blood dripped from his wounds. Nomad walked towards him slowly. The smile had not left his face though he was confused why the medusa blade did not turn the boy to stone.

" Give up boy you cant win." Ichigo felt the mask crumble away but he still stood up and raised the broken Zangetsu. Nomad shook his head the smile falling.

" If you continue to fight I will kill you." Ichigo struck with what strength he had left. The blade arched to cut the serpents head off but the blade rebounded of the flesh . The black blade shattered and Ichigo collapsed finally spent. Nomad looked down on him the Medusa blade poised to end the boy.

"Wait!" The monsters gaze turned on Orihime who squirmed in Lilith's grip.

" I'll go with you just please don't hurt him." she whimpered and the yellow gaze wavered. Orihime sighed in relief as he sheathed the blade. " If your still alive boy, stay here and watch my victory over this failed realm. If you follow us I will devour you." the Head serpent walked towards the human girl. She felt the fear returning as he leaned forward and whispered.

"You shall be with me when I conquer this world and sit on the throne at my side over the new world." the girl felt her heart sink at such a cruel fate. The demon lord then cupped Lilith's cheek and kissed her forcefully. " you shall be rewarded for your bravery." the doll cooed in agreement. Nomad gestured with a simple wave and a portal roared into existence. He sent one last look at Kurosaki.

" you better grow strong boy if you wish to best me." he walked towards the portal and vanished into the blue depths. Orihime was pulled into the portal and sent one last cry.

"Ichigo!" and the portal closed.

_Wow I never knew I had such a odd imagination. Seems I turned Nomad into a Horney teenager. But that's just in his nature. Thank you for the reviews and I know this was another short chapter but its going to be a very long special next-time as we find out what the allies will do to save Orihime. Stay tuned for the final 3 chapters of bleach: the madness arc_.


	11. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

_Unfortunately I will be unable to upload the next chapter for a while as my computer screwed up big time losing all my notes and such. It will take a while for me to re write the final chapters so I really apologize for the delay. But I do hope you will stick around. _

_Gandalf42 _


End file.
